1. Field
An embodiment of this invention relates to a low pressure cooker having a lid with an integrated pressure relief handle. Other embodiments are also described.
2. Background
Pressure cookers are sealed vessels that cook foods at elevated pressures. Typically, the food to be cooked is placed into the vessel through its open top along with a small amount of water. A lid is then locked into place which seals closed the open top. Then, as the vessel is heated, and its internal temperature rises, the pressure inside the vessel also rises above normal atmospheric. Because the boiling point of water increases as the pressure increases, the pressure built up inside the cooker allows the liquid inside to rise to a higher temperature without boiling. Foods are therefore cooked much faster, with additional benefits including the use of less water and a richer flavor.
Most pressure cookers have a relief valve embedded in the lid which automatically opens and closes to regulate the pressure, releasing steam to prevent the pressure from rising above an upper limit and then closing to allow the pressure to build back up. An additional valve is also provided as a backup pressure relief valve should the regulator valve fail, which opens to release steam when the pressure reaches a maximum desirable level.
When it is time to remove the food from the hot vessel, it may be necessary for the user to first manually actuate the regulator or backup relief valve to drop the pressure down closer to normal atmospheric. This makes the lid locking mechanism easier to open (with less force by the user), as well as avoids food spillage when opening the lid.